


Tied

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, Corsetry, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach gets corset piercings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Now with bonus epilogue!
> 
> Warning: non-explicit description of piercing (and tattooing)

Zach didn’t do it for Chris, even though he knew Chris would like it. No, he’d been thinking about it for a long time, long before he even met Chris, before he knew what it was like to submit himself bodily to someone he loved. It was the aesthetics that had drawn him in first, rather than the pain. Zach wasn’t exactly a vain man, but he knew what looked good on him, knew that a soft, dark strip of fabric laced between the two parallel sets of rings would look irresistible against the pale skin of his back. The pain, well, that was an added bonus to both fear and anticipate. Just the thought of it was enough to make Zach hard.

And it would, he hoped, make a breathtaking surprise for Chris. There was a moment, when Zach was sitting backwards on the chair, the broad expanse of his back bare and chilled from the alcohol swab, that he wished he’d brought Chris with him. The first needle pierced his skin, and after the momentary stab of pain came the sweet endorphin rush. It was a selfish pleasure, though, difficult to share even if Chris had been right there with him, holding his hand. After the fourth ring, he could hardly feel the pain anymore, and by the time the last ring went in, he was floating.

He must have been pretty far gone, because after a moment the piercer squeezed his shoulder gently and said, “All done.”

As Zach came back to reality, he became aware of the bulge in his jeans and flushed bright red. “I—”

The woman just smiled knowingly. “It’s okay – it happens. Take your time.”

He relaxed and breathed in deep, trying to slow the rush of blood in his ears down to a dull roar. “You, uh… you do these kind of piercings often?” he asked, hoping a little light conversation would help.

“Occasionally. I rarely get to do them on men, though, so this was a treat. You’ve got the perfect body for it, too, looks gorgeous with the lines of your back…” She took a moment to step back and appreciate her work and, no, being appraised by slightly lustful eyes was not helping at all. She seemed to sense this and had the grace to blush a little. “Sorry.”

Then she launched into the spiel on care and cleaning, which did serve to calm Zach’s nerves. Soon he was ready to go, but as he stood, the piercer seemed to get an idea. She turned and dug through a small drawer, one that didn’t appear to contain any piercing equipment at all, and pulled out a small dark coil of fabric. She pressed it into Zach’s hands with a grin. “Here. On the house.”

&&&

Waiting for Chris to come home was delicious torture. Zach was exceedingly careful, but whenever he moved he felt a fresh throb from the abused skin on his back, and though he ached to touch himself, relieve some of the pressure, he made himself wait. The anticipation was half the fun.

He sat straight-backed and smiling all through dinner, and while Chris gave him a suspicious look, he didn’t ask. It wasn’t until after the table had been cleared that Zach leaned into Chris, whispered roughly in his ear, “I have something to show you.”

He led Chris to the bedroom before pulling off his shirt, revealing the two lines of captive bead rings that started below his shoulder blades and ended just above the waistband of his tight, low-slung jeans. He heard Chris draw in a quick breath and craned his neck around to see his lover’s face alight with wonder.

“You actually did it,” Chris whispered, drawing his fingers down Zach’s spine reverently. “It’s beautiful.”

“Gets better,” Zach said with a grin, reaching in his pocket and drawing out the coil of fabric the piercer had given him – a long, flat strip of midnight blue suede, feather-soft to the touch. He turned and handed it to Chris, loving the wicked smile that spread across his face.

“Follow me,” said Chris, heading for the bathroom. “I have an idea.”

The mirror above the sinks in the bathroom covered nearly the entire width of the wall. The counter in front of it had proven reliably sturdy – it was one of Zach’s favorite spots in the house, since whenever Chris bent him over the sink to fuck him, Zach’s hands scrabbling for purchase on the slick marble, he could watch the younger man’s face as Chris pounded into him.

Chris maneuvered him into a familiar position – facing the mirror, both hands braced on the counter. “Stay there,” he murmured, heading back out to the bedroom and returning with the free-standing full-length mirror they kept close to the bed. It was entirely possible that they both had more than their share of exhibitionist tendencies.

The mirror was heavy, and Zach turned his head to watch the flex of Chris’ biceps as he carried it into the bathroom. Chris caught him staring and snapped, “Eyes forward.” So that was how it was going to be. Zach’s fingers tightened around the edge of the counter, his toes curling a little into the tile. He could still watch in the wall mirror, though, as Chris carefully positioned the standing mirror at an angle so that Zach could see his new piercings. So he could watch Chris touch them.

Chris stripped off his own shirt as Zach watched hungrily, and then sauntered up to stand behind him, suede ribbon in hand. He stroked the fabric gently down Zach’s spine, making the older man shiver. “Did it hurt?” Chris asked, eyes on the rings.

“Yes,” Zach breathed, unable to keep the smile from twisting his lips.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“ _Yes_.”

“You little slut.” Chris slapped him unexpectedly with a length of the suede – ordinarily, it would have barely been enough to feel, but the impact of the fabric on the still-swollen skin near the rings caused a stinging throb that Zach felt down to his toes. “Bet you were hard the whole time. Perhaps I ought to punish you for allowing someone else to touch you. To give you what’s mine to give you.”

Zach bit down on his lip. He’d been nearly out of his mind with arousal all day; if Chris made him wait through the usual punishments, he was afraid he’d explode. Apparently Chris saw the frantic look on his face and took pity. “But not tonight. This is too beautiful to resist.” He raised his hand and let the strip of suede completely uncoil, and Zach quivered with anticipation.

The suede was cool and soft against his abused skin as Chris carefully laced it through the top two rings. He evened the edges and pulled the fabric taut – gently, but the skin was so tender that even the smallest amount of tension set his nerve endings alight. Zach hissed a little at the pain, and Chris was quick to check his eyes in the mirror, but Zach just gave a quick nod, indicating that he wanted Chris to keep going.

It went like this: the velvety slide of the suede – first on the left side, then on the right – followed by a tug to keep the lacing tight. Each new sensation built on the last, until Zach’s eyes started to lose focus on his doubled reflection in the mirror and he dropped his head and shut his eyes to concentrate on the burning pleasure working its way under his skin. Chris laced him silently, but Zach could hear his breathing speed up just a little with every tug at the suede. Zach’s cock was pressed painfully against his jeans, but Chris hadn’t told him he could move, and hadn’t removed his own pants, either.

By the time Chris finished, tying the ends of the suede in a neat bow to hold the tension, Zach was already sinking into subspace. Chris ran his hands down Zach’s sides, kissed the crest of each shoulder blade. “Look,” he whispered, stepping to the side and tilting Zach’s chin up.

The older man opened his eyes to see the finished product – it looked better than he’d imagined, felt fucking incredible. He was so focused on his reflection that he didn’t notice Chris’ hand flicking open his jeans until that same hand pulled Zach’s hard length free of the denim. One firm stroke of Chris’ hand and he was shaking.

Chris leaned in to whisper right in Zach’s ear, his lips brushing the delicate skin there with each syllable. “Look at you. Filthy boy – I’ve barely touched you and you’re right on the edge. Are you gonna come in my hand like a teenager?”

Chris’ hand was moving too slowly, his grip too tight – Zach couldn’t think. He tried to speak, but a high, broken sound was all that came out.

Without changing the pace or pressure of his right hand, Chris pulled steadily on the suede with his left. “Answer me. You want me to end this right now?”

Zach’s body ached for it, but he had just enough presence of mind left to shake his head, his hair falling in his eyes. “N-no.”

“Good,” Chris said, letting go of the suede and moving his hand to the base of Zach’s dick and squeezing. It hurt – oh, god, did it hurt – but it pulled him back from the edge. Mercifully, Chris expected no more words from him, leading him to the bedroom with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Zach knew what to without prompting, kneeling on the bed and waiting patiently, feeling the twin throbs down his back and between his legs. Every deep breath pulled the suede tight and pushed him a little deeper inside his own head.

“ _Oh_ ,” murmured Chris, and if Zach hadn’t already started to float outside his body, he might have seen the look of awe on Chris’ face. The younger man knelt in front of him and claimed Zach’s mouth with a possessive kiss. Zach surrendered easily, allowing Chris to take his fill with deep, probing sweeps of his tongue. It left them both breathless, and without another word Chris stood, pushing at Zach’s shoulders until the older man was on his hands and knees.

Zach knelt there, spread and trembling, his eyes closed as he listened to the quiet sounds of Chris preparing himself. He expected the push of Chris’ fingers, maybe his cock, but instead he felt the other man’s hands gripping his ass, spreading him even wider before a hot, wet tongue circled his hole. And thank god Chris hadn’t told Zach to keep quiet, because even the threat of whips and gags couldn’t stop the moan that seemed to emanate from the base of his spine. Chris had never given him this without Zach having to ask, to _beg_ , but now Chris was eagerly, almost hungrily fucking Zach with his tongue, pausing only to tug at the knot in the suede with his teeth.

By the time Chris’ hand came up to play with his balls, Zach was perilously close to losing it. “Chris, please,” he whimpered. “Fuck me. Need you in me, _please_.”

With a final kiss to Zach’s tailbone, Chris lubed himself, then knelt up and thrust into Zach with one slow, relentless push of his hips. As relaxed as Zach was, the invasive pressure still burned, and he felt so thoroughly filled, taken, _owned_ that his arms quivered with the strain of holding himself up. Chris gave him only seconds to adjust before placing a hand between Zach’s shoulder blades and starting to thrust, setting a hard, fast rhythm from the outset, designed to rob Zach of whatever control he had left.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Chris moaned, running a hand roughly across the strips of suede, plucking them like guitar strings. “Not gonna touch you, beautiful. You’re gonna come from just my cock.”

Zach moaned Chris’ name, and the younger man responded by changing the angle, thrusting in rapid, shallow strokes that hit Zach’s sweet spot with spine-melting precision. Zach’s whole body shuddered, his hands fisting the sheets as he came in long, hot pulses. Just as his arms were about to give out, Chris wrapped a strong arm around his chest, pulling him up against Chris on his knees and riding out the aftershocks as the younger man found his own release.

Zach floated blissfully through subspace even as Chris pulled out, lowering him gently to the bed, even taking care to avoid the wet spot, and laying down beside him. Through his post-orgasm haze, Zach felt Chris’ hand on his upper back, heard his voice whispering, “…so good. You were so good. Come back to me, Zach. It’s time to come back.”

He returned to his body in stages, slowly becoming aware of the tingling of his fingers and toes, the press of Chris’ hand, the utter lassitude of his muscles. He sighed softly and reached over to touch Chris’ cheek. “That was intense.”

“No kidding,” Chris said with a smile, pressing a kiss against Zach’s palm and sitting up. “I’m gonna unlace you now. Tell me if anything hurts more than it should.”

Zach closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle caress of Chris’ fingers, the quiet _zip_ of the suede being pulled through the rings. When Chris was finished, he carefully wound the fabric into a tight coil and placed it almost reverently on the bedside table. He ran a finger down Zach’s spine and regarded the piercings. “These need to be cleaned?”

“Mm-hmm,” Zach said without opening his eyes. “Sea salt solution on the nightstand.”

Chris chuckled. “You had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Zach just smiled as Chris retrieved a bag of cotton balls from the bathroom and began to gently dab at the piercings. “Are they permanent?”

“No – they’re just surface piercings. They have to come out in a couple of days or my body will probably reject them anyway.”

“Damn shame. So fucking sexy, imagining you walking around all day with this hidden beneath your clothes.” Chris’ voice went low and rough, his hands stilling at their work. “I could lace you up like a harlot every morning, and no one would have any idea.”

“You know,” Zach murmured, “I could ask Joe if we could borrow his camera, a few lights…” Chris moaned, and Zach just buried his face deeper in the pillows and grinned – he _knew_ Chris would like it.

 

 **Epilogue -- Two Months Later**

Zach’s eyes were closed and his cheek pressed against the padded bench, his breathing deep and slow. He might have seemed to be asleep despite the tattoo needle buzzing against the small of his back if it weren’t for two things – the deep red flush on his cheeks and the man sitting next to him, whispering in his ear.

“… doing so well, beautiful,” Chris murmured, careful not to let his lips brush against Zach’s ear, lest he startle him. “Almost done. Still doing okay?”

Long past the point of speech, Zach squeezed Chris’ hand, the steady cadence of his breathing faltering a little. Chris spared a glance back at the tattoo artist working on Zach; he’d given the two of them an odd look when the needle had first touched Zach’s skin and Zach had moaned, clearly not out of pain. But the guy had multiple neck tattoos and what looked like a dragon claw through his septum, so Chris found it hard to imagine he was passing judgment on either of them.

“Finished,” the guy said after a minute, putting the needle away. “You wanna see it?”

“Zach,” Chris whispered, putting a gentle hand on the back of his neck. “Baby, he’s done. It’s over. Time to come back.” Zach stirred, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly at the harsh light in the room. “Could you give us a minute alone?” Chris asked the tattooist.

“Sure,” the guy said, handing him a hand mirror. “But no funny stuff. It’s not sanitary, and anyway there’s a camera up there.” He pointed to a small surveillance camera in the corner near the ceiling.

“Is that a big problem here?”

The guy grinned, showing off a gold tooth. “Let’s just say you wouldn’t be the first to try it.”

Chris smiled in what he hoped was an innocent manner as the guy finally left the room. Zach was sitting up a little now, his eyes still a little dazed. He shivered a little and pressed his hips down against the bench, gasping softly.

“None of that,” Chris said with a chuckle, putting a finger under Zach’s chin. “I know it feels good, but you’ve got to wait ‘til we get home.”

“Can’t,” Zach grumbled.

“You can and you will,” Chris said, putting the edge in his voice that Zach needed to hear.

Zach nodded. “Can I see it?”

“Of course.” Chris handed him the mirror and Zach twisted around easily until he could get a good look at it – the small Starfleet command insignia low on his back. The captain’s mark. As eager as Zach had been, Chris was a little concerned it would look cheesy. It wasn’t exactly his initials or “Property of Chris Pine,” but still. Looking at it now, though, even though the skin was red and starting to swell, it looked…

“Looks fucking sexy,” Zach said, his voice low and rough, and Chris’ cock twitched in his jeans. Shit, if he didn’t keep his wits about him, they really would end up fucking in here, camera or not.

“Mmm, it does. If you can behave until we get home, I’ll fuck you nice and slow over the bathroom countertop.”

Zach’s eyes widened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chris said with a devious grin and a teasingly soft peck to Zach’s lips. “A good captain takes care of what’s his.”


End file.
